Crystal Dawn
by Roza Anne
Summary: Lucrecia was lucky to get Grimoire as a mentor. but when he is killed during an experiment, Lucrecia blames herself. Then Vincent came! Set 30 years before ff7. rated m for future chapters Slight AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lucrecia stood before the caven where her journey began. Dressed in a white dress with a white scarf, she was protected from the freezing rain. Though so many years had passed since that incident had occurred the pain still felt fresh, still felt strong. She walked into the cavern looking at all the crystals lining the cave. The walls glowed blue form the light of the crystals.

So many years had passed. She was just a grad student then, barely starting out in the field of science. The study of the life force of the planet had intrigued her. Grimoire had taken her under his wing, helped her with her thesis, and brought her here to study the two most deadliest weapons on the planet.

So many years had passed. She had come with him and when chaos attack Grimoire had protected her. He died that day.

It was all her fault.

And now she had failed to save his son too.

She walked toward the center of the room. If she had never studied Chaos and Omega she wouldn't be here now. Grimorie wouldn't have died, Hojo wouldn't have had his way with her, and Sephiroth would have never been born. But one other thing pulled on her heart. If none of this had happened she wouldn't have met Vincent..

Vincent.

She had failed to save him after Hojo had shot him. He still slumbered in the the basement of that mansion. He was the only reason she had stayed alive through this hell. Now he was gone

As she entered then center of the room crystals closed around her she closed her eyes and spoke. As the crystals closed and she was frozen her words echo in the cave, forever holding her sorrow.

"Vincent, I'm so sorry"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucrecia sat at her desk typing out her thesis statement. Her roommate, Infalna had gone to the lounge to make a snack about 10 minutes ago. The young grad student looked at her notes again and shook her head. She would never get this done at this rate. Looks like another all nighter for her this weekend. Why did she have to pick out such a tough topic to write about. She could only hope Shin-Ra approved her internship and she would get a chance to study under some of the greatest scientists in the world.

Her phone lit up on the desk next to her. It was a message from Paul again. Paul Weiser, her mistake of a relationship in her freshman year of college, who never left her alone, was calling again. They had only dated for three months before she broke up with him. He hasn't left her alone since. She look over the message and rolled her eyes

_Hey Sexy_

_Miss you lots_

_Why haven't you called me back?_

_You know I don't like it when you ignore me._

_If you don't answer me soon, there will be dire consequences_

_Love you baby,_

_Paul_

Lucrecia sighed, like he could do anything to her now. Looks like it was time to change her number again. She wrote a message back to try and get him once again to leave her alone.

_Paul_

_Please do not attempt to contact me again_

_We broke up years ago_

_You need to move on_

_I'm in the middle of my thesis statement and need to concentrate on it_

_Please do not call or text me again_

_Sorry_

_Lucrecia_

She knew that would probably cause problems but at this point she just wanted to get the last few pages of this section done before 2 am. Her phone started to ring and she saw that it was Paul's number. Of course he would call her after she asked him not to. She pick up the phone and quickly answered it

"Paul, this has got to stop. We are not together any more and I moved on with my life." She said into the phone

"Babe don't be like that." He said back to her

"Paul, I'm not your girlfriend any more"

"Don't say that. You might make me mad again"

Lucrecia shuttered at the memory of what happened when he was mad before. She still had a few scars from it. He wasn't go to get her back after all these years.

"Paul, if you don't stop this I will call the police."

"Aww that hurts babe. I thought you knew better. Oh well, looks like next time I see you I'll have to teach you that lesson again." and with that he hung up.

Lucrecia sat staring forward for what felt like hours. He was after her again. She texted he parents telling them to change her number again and to call her when they were done. She then went back to her paper. Hopeful there would be no more distractions until-

-Infalna rushed into the room

-until she was done

"Lucrecia! Someone is here to see you!" She came in shouting. Lucrecia froze. Had Paul found out where she was that fast?

"Who?" She responded looking at her friend catching her breath.

"Some guy from Shin-Ra. I believe his last name was Valentine."


End file.
